<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was being a hero just an unreachable dream? by SceneWeaver223456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353720">Was being a hero just an unreachable dream?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneWeaver223456/pseuds/SceneWeaver223456'>SceneWeaver223456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inuyasha - Fandom, Mentions of Percy Jackson - Fandom, My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneWeaver223456/pseuds/SceneWeaver223456</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Was being a hero just an unreachable dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm laugh, kind eyes, clouds, and the color blue. Those were really the only memories that Amaterasu had of her father. She wished that she had gotten to know him better. She was his pup after all. It had been her and her twin brother’s  birthday when he died and after that her mother hadn’t really felt like celebrating at all. And as the years past he became her second favorite hero. When she was really small he had been her favorite hero. He was still her brother Daichi’s favorite hero though. Which was kind of funny all things considered since Daichi was a villain. He even worked for the League of Villains. And everyone knew that he hated heroes. Loud Cloud was the only exception. Possibly because he wasn’t a living hero. Normally Amaterasu didn’t really think about either her father or Daichi but today she supposed that she needed the distraction. It was her birthday and the anniversary of the day she died and became a Guardian. And she was in a meeting. A very boring meeting. So naturally her mind was wandering. And maybe she shouldn’t care but well technically her brother Shi and sister Aiko had a birthday soon too. She could at least wish Aiko happy birthday. Aiko was a hero. Just like Amaterasu technically was. She would have to check the legal status of if a Guardian was a hero or not. Shi was a villain though. He also worked for the League of Villains. Technically he was not doing anything villainous at the moment though because Shi was pregnant. How he had gotten her number was anyone’s guess but he had texted her that he was pregnant. And maybe she had been grumpy while reading it maybe that had shown on her face but honestly that was not at all intentional. New pups were supposed to be celebrated and an exciting thing but she wasn’t particularly excited. How could she be? She had died and then 5 years later found out that her brother was a villain. I mean part of her had expected it but it still hurt. See Shi had once really loved exactly two things. The first was his older sister. Amaterasu wasn’t sure why exactly but also didn’t question it. Deep down she loved Shi but also emotions were difficult to deal with. She had protected Shi as much as she could when they were younger. The second most important thing to Shi was All Might though. He had wanted to be just like All Might. And Amaterasu had not discouraged him in any way. But Shi had not become the next Symbol of Peace. And apparently between that and losing Amaterasu he had snapped. Maybe someday he would be a hero again or maybe not. Supposedly villain rehabilitation was a thing that helped. Maybe that could help Shi. Amaterasu was still getting used to this whole dead but not exactly dead thing. And probably would be for a while yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>